Returned Order
by elvishwolf7
Summary: Takes place after ROTJ. Anakin, Padme, ObiWon, Mace, Yoda, and Bail Organa are brought back by the force to aid Luke, Leia, and Han with the falling Republic. Palpatine, Dooku, Grevious, and a new sith apprentice also return.
1. Prologue

Title: A Returned Order

Author: Elvishwolf7

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Star Wars, Anakin Skywalker or his wife, Padme. I don't own the Jedi or the galaxy, but hey neither does Palpatine.

Category: A/P Romance, Adventure, AU advanced universe

Rating: PG/PG-13

Summary: Takes place after ROTJ.

Anakin, Padme, Obi-Won, Mace, Yoda, and

Bail Organa are brought back by the force to aid Luke, Leia, and Han with the falling Republic.

Unfortunately, Palpatine, Dooku, and a new Sith apprentice also return in the loop-hole.

The Good Returned are scattered across the galaxy and have no idea why they have returned, while the Dark Returned are scattered, but certain of their purpose.

Spoilers: None except that this is after ROTJ.

Prologue Force Awakens

Luke sat in the small room. Short kept hair curled around his ears.

His legs were folded under him and his hands were on his lap, facing upwards. Blue eyes tightly closed, he breathed deeply and tried to calm his spirit, but to no avail. The haunting words returned to him over and over…

_The republic will fall and it will be the beginning of a new Empire._

His eyes flashed open, allowing a single tear to trace down his check. Everything he had fought for, everything his family and friends had fought... and even died for, was about to be swept away.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The evil was from within, and the force was too uncertain and council was too uncertain. He was not given the power he needed to perform arrests of the believed Sith. It was as if the senate expected him to be a statue like a piece of history. The Jedi were over, time to move on.

But he couldn't move on. They couldn't move on; he couldn't let them.

The force was all around them, whether they liked it or not. He couldn't give in to it; the Republic would fall if he did…

But then, it might fall anyway…

Luke closed his blue eyes again in aggravation. There was no one to fight beside him and he felt completely alone. He could turn to Leia and Han, his sister always said he could, but he hardly wanted to. Leia was too busy at the senate, trying to keep it under control. Han was part of the military council so he too was busy.

The time they weren't working themselves to death, they spent with their children, Jacen and Jaina. The twins were barely a year old and already they were full of vinegar like their parents.

Luke smiled at the thought of his niece and nephew, but it didn't change the situation. If he didn't act quickly then they wouldn't have a republic to grow up in. He wanted that for them, but he was at a loss of what to do…

_Please_, he pleaded into the force. _Help me, or at least send me someone who can…_

The galaxy stood completely silent for a moment, as if everything was taking a breath. Then suddenly a wave like effect occurred within the force. The galaxy shuddered and went still.

Ten pairs of eyes opened to view the worlds, eyes that had not done so with breath in more then half a decade…

Yeah, I know it's short, but it's a start.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Returned

Let me know what you think. Here's chapter 1.

Green-blue eyes opened slowly. They fluttered and fell shut again.

For a moment they remained closed until the process started all over again. The eyes opened once more, but the surroundings were a blur... a tan blur...

Slowly the eyes began to adjust. The sun was hot and bright causing a hand to come up to shield the eyes. The hand was connect to an arm which was connected to a torso which in turn was connected to legs and feet. Timidly, the full body worked together to stand up and the world came crashing down upon it.

_Dead,_ the thoughts started coming... _I was dead. But I'm not now... no, not now. I was but not anymore... _The thoughts should have seemed absurd, but the person knew them to be true. The thoughts continued to reel. _Where... who am I?_

The eyes blinked and let the scenery sink into the brain...

Sand, lots of dry sand. _Tatooine,_ the thoughts determined.

_Yes, I am on Tatooine and I am alive, but... who am I?_

The eyes glanced down at the body's attire. _Jedi robe... I am a Jedi..._

Thoughts paused momentarily as all of reality hit. _I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. _A smile came to his lips as his identity was confirmed. _I have been dead for five years, but now I have been sent back. _

_I don't know why or even how... but I know it is my duty to fulfill my mission. Whatever it may be._

Obi-Wan determined the most likely position of the city and began his journey, thinking as he went. _I must find Luke and the others_... he nearly missed his footing. _Others? What others?_ There was no else that he knew of, unless... Unless he wasn't the only one brought back...

He searched the force, feeling for Jedi signatures.

There were some, but they were too far away and to faint to identify.

Save one. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

The Jedi was far from him, but his signal in the force was strong...

Half way across the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker lay completely still on the red rock. His sandy blond hair covered his face, keeping it hidden if a observer were to pass... but there would be none.

Suddenly, as if he were stung, Anakin jumped to his feet, recoiling from his lying position and backing up with a speed practically inhuman.

He stood silent for a moment, letting his body relax. His eyes were red, but quickly began fading into a deep piecing blue. He was no longer a Sith. He was Anakin Skywalker. The memory of throwing the Emperor over a railing in the Death Star was fresh in his mind, and he allowed himself a brief sigh. It was over. The nightmare was over.

Lava sprayed around him and Anakin turned to watch it explode against the rock below him. It should have cautioned him; he'd been burned before, but it didn't. He was as bold as he had ever been, back in the days before the Empire... when he was actually HIM.

The force touched him and he stopped to listen. Obi-Wan called out to him. _That voice..._ he choked and controlled himself before answering.

_-Anakin? Can you here me?-_

_-Yes master, I can.-_

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly when he felt his former padawan answer.

That wasn't Vader. It was Anakin.

_-Are you alright?-_

_-Of course master, are you?-_

He smiled. _-I've been better. The force feels weak. You were the only one I could locate clearly.-_

Anakin paused and looked around him. -_Are you on Tatooine master? _

_Cause I am not, and that is where your force feels to come from.-_

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. -_Yes, Anakin. I am on Tatooine. _

_You feel very far away. Where are you?-_

_-Mustafar.-_

Obi-Wan froze. Mustafar was the planet where Anakin and himself had fought. It was where he'd fallen to the lava and Padme had nearly died by his hand. It was odd that the force would send him there.

Obi-Wan didn't dwell on the subject and proceeded to start towards town. -_Alright Anakin. Hold on, I'll come for you.-_

_-No master.-_

He froze. _-Why not?-_

_-There are other Jedi nearer you.-_

_-I cannot sense them.-_

_-As you said master, the force is weak.- _

Anakin paused and searched the force. -_Mace is nearest you. _

_He's seems to be on Naboo.- _Anakin suddenly stiffened.

_-What, Anakin? What is it?-_ Obi-Wan called.

_-Palpatine.-_

He swore. _-We're not alone.-_

_-I'm afraid not master. I also sense Dooku, but his presence is very strong. I think he is must be on Mustafar as well.-_

_-Be careful Anakin-_ His former master warned. -_The Sith are clever. He may try to turn you.-_

_-I will, Master.-_

Obi-Wan felt the force wither slightly. _-What are you doing?-_

_-Dooku,_- Anakin replied and the signal went dead.

In the next chapter, Anakin may fight Dooku. I love action. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Reunions

Obi-Wan wasn't sure exactly how he would be able to contact the other returned Jedi.

If the force was really as weak as it seemed, doing so might prove very difficult.

Anakin was able to still use it, but then he'd always been extreemely strong in the force.

Not even, Luke was quite as strong as his father.

There was also the issue on how he would be able to find Luke.

His gut instinct told him that they had been brought back for a reason,

and Luke probably had some idea as to what that was.

He hoped the meeting would go well, between father and son.

He had seen them unite at the end and Luke always listened to his father when they were in the force,

but Obi-Wan knew it would be hard for Anakin to face his children... alive.

When Obi-Wan got the capital of Tatooine, he ran into a very surprising visitor...

Anakin followed behind Dooku quietly.

He had expected the sith to recognize his signature and attack, but Dooku seemed lost in his own world.

He waited for Dooku to turn around, or give some sort of signal of what he was up to,

but Dooku did no such thing. If anything, he seemed incredibly mournful.

Finally Anakin couldn't take it anymore and stepped from the shaddows.

"You must know I am here."

Dooku turned slowly. "I do now."

Anakin didn't buy into the insenuation. "What are you waiting for? You want me to put down my weapon for you?"

Dooku shrugged. "That'd be nice."

Anakin didn't answer. This was getting no where.

The two men stared at each other. They stood stock still and waited for the other to move.

But neither ventured to do so.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Dooku asked.

"Are you?"

Dooku smiled. "Now you're playing my game."

"It's multiplayer."

A chuckle slipped out of Dooku smirking mouth. "YOu have no idea, do you?

That's why you won't attack to kill. You want to know what I know."

"Since when have you known anything?"

"Palpatine has returned."

Anakin nodded. "I know. I can smell the stench."

"He ordered me to kill Luke Skywalker..."

Anakin stiffened and Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"Any relation?"

"Any other information before I kill you?" Anakin countered, drawing his saber.

"Over my dead body..."

The jedi shrugged. "So be it."

They lunged at each other.

Obi-Wan stared at one of the ships in the docking bay.

If he wasn't mistaken, that was the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo's ship.

Obi Wan smiled and walked forward. This would be a little awkward.

He and Han had never seen exactly eye to eye on things and after being dead, well...

Han might not even believe a thing he said.

The back of the Falcon opened and the Chewie stepped out.

The moment he saw Obi-Wan he let out a fierce growl, grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground.

Obi-Wan struggled. "Chewie, it's me. It's Obi-Wan."

Chewie growled and shook him.

It occured to the jedi that he had come back considerably younger then he had actually left.

Plus it had been a long time. Chewie probably didn't remember him,

let alone recognize him.

"Chewie..." came a call. Han stepped out of the ship and yelled at the Wookie.

"Hey! How many times have I told you not to beat up customers?"

Chewie set Obi-Wan down and proceeded to rattle off his thoughts on the matter.

"I don't care if he looks like a Jedi, no choking people in public."

Han stepped forward and Obi Wan stood up. "Captain Solo."

"Actually it's General Solo. I haven't been a captain in years." Han answered crossing his arms.

Obi-Wan smiled. He hadn't changed a bit. "General Solo, my apologizes.

My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi... Actually you once knew me as Ben Kenobi..."

"Ben Kenobi?" Han thought for a moment. "Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, you did call me 'fossil'. I came to you with Luke Skywalkerwanting a ship about seven years ago.

We hired your ship, the Millenium Falcon and went to rescue Princess Leia..."

Han froze and stared at him. "What?" He grabbed his blaster and aimed it at him.

"Who the heck are you?"

Obi-Wan held up his hands. "Please, Han. It's me.

I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am not trying to cause any harm.

But I need to find Luke. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I know where he is." Han answered. "How do I know who you are?"

"I am.."

"Yeah, I heard."

Chewie let out a growl filled with a whine.

Then he practically picked Obi-Wan off the ground and pulled him into a hug.

"Chewie, are you into opposites or WHAT?" Han called.

Chewie rattled off in Wookie.

"Are you sure?"

Chewie nodded.

Han shrugged and put down his blaster. "Well, he believes you."

Obi-Wan smiled at the Wookie nervously. "Thank you Chewie, uh... can I get down now?"

Anakin and Dooku fought furiously.

They continued to circle around each other as if they were in some sort of ancient dance.

But there was no music save for the hissing of their light sabers.

Dooku gritted his teeth and sneered at his opponent. "Your saber is blue,

I see you have betrayed your people once again."

Anakin didn't answer in words. Instead he swung around and cut off Dooku's left arm.

Dooku hissed in pain and almost losted his footing, but managed to grab it just in time.

The sabers continued to meet each other. Blue against red, one over powering the other and then switching.

The match was fairly even. But Dooku was tired of the exercise.

"I have no interest in killing your boy, Skywalker. But I have no choice in the matter."

Anakin glared back at him in defiance. "I have no choice in stopping you either.

Looks like we're in simular situations."

"Back down, Jedi. You can't possibly win."

"I have before."

Dooku sneered. "Palpatine helped you."

Anakin dogged a swing from Dooku's saber. "Odd, how you follow the man who

ordered your execution."

For a moment, Dooku dropped his guard and Anakin reached into the force,

pulling the saberr from his hand and brought both down around his opponent's neck.

"This looks familiar," Dooku commented and he got down on his knees. "Go ahead, kill me."

Anakin froze. His eyebrows twiched into a knot and confusion filled his eyes.

Dooku smiled evily.

"Are you a sith or a jedi Anakin?"

Chapter 2 First Reunions...

What do you people think???


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3Mother and Daughter

Leia kissed each of the twins on the head and set them down on the picnic blanket. Jacen giggled and pulled himself up on his knees, crawling after his sister. Jaina squealed and crawled away, babbling something as she did. Jacen started babbling as well and continued after her.

The picnic around which the toddlers played was set for two adults, but only one would be dining. Leia sighed. Han was a away for a time, but she had decided it would be good to get out of the house.

The twins could use the sunshine and she could use the change of scenery, but it didn't help. The picnic made her feel even more lonely the home did… especially since she knew its history.

This had been where her mother and father had spent many secret get always at, or so she had been told. Leia could see why, the place was beautiful, like it was out of story book. But her parents hadn't had the happy ever after ending, most stories did...

Jaina wondered off the blanket and headed farther into the meadow. Jacen followed still chasing her. Leia stood up to catch them.

"Now, my young adventurers, you're gunna get your jumpers all dirty. Then what is mama gunna do with you?" It wasn't much of scold and the twins knew it. They giggled and Leia swept Jaina up in her arms.

"I caught you..."

Jaina squealed and giggled as her mother tickled her. Jacen pulled on his mother's pant leg, not quite able to stand up yet. Leia squatted down and started tickling him too. She let the twins roll around on the grass, knowing she'd regret the grass stains later. She was so absorbed in them, she didn't sense anyone come up behind her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a voice from behind her said. "I hate to interrupt, but..."

Leia spun around and froze. The other lady stopped talking as well and stared at her. It was as if they were almost copies of each other. The other lady was slightly shorter, but her dark brown eyes and face structure was strikingly similar.

Leia stared before she opened her mouth to ask the impossible. "Mom?"

Padme's eyes widened and then filled with tears. "Leia.." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh force, is that really you?"

Tears stared coming down Leia cheeks. "Mom..."

They threw their arms around each other and cried. Padme pulled back to look at her daughter. She touched her cheek. "You're all grown up... my little girl..."

Leia smiled. "You haven't aged a day... You look just like you did in the holographs fa-- I mean, Bail gave me."

Padme looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "I wish I could've been there..."

Leia hugged her. "I know, mom, but you're here now..." She pulled back to look at her. "Do you know... how?"

Padme shook her head. "I've been sent back, but I don't know how, why or what I'm supposed to do now."

She felt a pull on her legs. Leia and her looked down at two teething toddlers, begging for attention.

Leia touched her mother's arm. "Meet your grandchildren: Jacen and Jaina."

Hot tears continued down Padme's cheeks. She picked up Jaina and cradled her in her arms while Leia picked up Jacen, who seemed fascinated by the women in front of him.

"Will you join us mom? We're having a picnic."

Her mother smiled at her.

Leia smiled back. "I even packed for two."

"Perfect timing, then?" Padme asked.

Her daughter smiled and then her face turned serious. "You have no idea..."

Not to worry, my readers. Dooku and Anakin will finish their talk in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Changes Begin

Thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate it.

It helps me to know that this story is being read and enjoyed by someone other than myself.

Now with no further adu, the fourth chapter...

Dooku stared up at Anakin. His eyes were dark and daring, like someone who had accepted death and was not afraid of it.

Anakin stared back at him, not moving.

"Well?" Dooku sneered. "Are you a Jedi or a Sith?" His smile grew. "Are you a coward, Skywalker? You can't kill me, can you?"

For a moment, Anakin didn't answer him, only tightened his grip on the light sabers. But then he stopped and backed away from him, extinguishing the sabers. He swallowed the sickening taste in his mouth, taking his pride down with it. "No."

Dooku froze and his eyes widened slightly. "What? What do you mean no?"

Anakin smiled faintly. "No, I can't kill you. I won't... I won't become that again."

The Sith stared at him in shock. "You're not going to kill me?"

Fear started growing in his eyes. "You have to kill me!"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I don't. Get up."

But Dooku didn't listen. He rushed at him, flinging force lightning at Anakin, causing him to raise his saber to block it. He force-pushed the Count back into a wall and the lightning stopped.

Dooku slumped against the ground. When Anakin reached him, he looked up at the Jedi, pleadingly. "You have to kill me... Please..."

Anakin looked at him as if he were possessed. "Why?"

Dooku coughed. "He said you would..."

"Palpatine," Anakin answered. It wasn't a question.

Dooku nodded. "Yes."

"So you came for me to kill you? Why?"

"Because otherwise my fate would be much worse," the count grimaced. "He thought that if you killed me, you'd come back over to the dark side. You could destroy the other Jedi..." Dooku growled. "I can't, so I'm not use to him."

"You could do a lot of harm."

"Before you stop me?" Dooku shook his head. "I know too much; Always have. Besides I'm not trustworthy. He had me killed, so by right I should be looking for revenge. But you killed him..."

"So he gets the revenge," Anakin flinched.

Dooku nodded. "So I must die."

"Or get revenge."

The Sith looked up at him wearily. "I thought you were a Jedi, remember?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Anakin paused a moment before bending down to look him in the eye.

"I'll make you a deal, Dooku." Dooku's eyes narrowed. "You tell me everything you know, and I mean everything. What Palpatine is up to, who is in on it. You do that, and I'll help you get your revenge."

"Kill Palpatine?" Dooku eyed him with surprise. "Thought you couldn't do that?"

"I won't, you will." Anakin locked eyes with him. "Deal?" He asked, holding his right hand out towards the sith.

-Coruscant-

Luke bounded up the stairs in the Jedi temple. Something was different, he could feel it. What it was, he had no idea, but it was there. Something in the force felt different. He brushed his sandy-blonde hair out of the way and kept going.

_It's almost as if... No, it couldn't be. No way. No one could come back from the dead..._ Luke paused and the stairs. _Could they?_ He continued. _No._ He told himself. _No, they can't._

When he reached the top of the stairs, someone was waiting for him.

"You seem deep in thought, Luke Skywalker," Mara observed.

He smiled at the red head. "Mara Jade."

She didn't return the smile but got straight to business. "The force feels different, Luke. Something has changed."

Luke nodded and followed her. "Yes, Jedi signals are stronger. It's almost as if..."

"They've returned?" Mara asked said, completing his sentence for him. Luke nodded at her and Mara nodded in return. "I think they have."

He froze. "Mara... isn't that impossible?"

She looked at him strangely. "Before you knew of the force, wouldn't you have said that moving something with only your mind was impossible?"

Luke laughed lightly. "Yes, I would have." They continued down the hall, up to the Jedi council's old chambers. "So the Jedi have returned..." Luke's eyes widened. "So have the sith."

"Yes," Mara agreed. "I sense Palpatine."

"I sense my father."

Mara glanced at him. "Vader or Skywalker?"

Luke paused only for a moment before he replied, his smile starting to get bigger. "Skywalker."

"Are you sure?" Mara eyed him. "Are you?"

He nodded, looking at her with a warm smile. "I'm sure. I can feel it."

They entered the chambers and Luke froze. Mara eyes widened slightly.

A pair of green eyes stared back at them.

"Nice to see you again, young Skywalker. You as well, Mara Jade. Happy to see you both, I am."

Wonder who it is, we do.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Plan, Some belief, and a little trust...

Jacen and Jaina lay curled up against their mother on the picnic blanket, fast asleep. The twins had had a good lunch getting the almost full attention of two people, and tired out because of it. However, both Leia and Padme knew they'd be up soon, rearing to go again.

So mother and daughter spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake them.

Leia filled her mother in on what was going on at the senate, including what she called the greatest mistake the Senate was making. Leia explained that the government was planning on getting rid of the Jedi.

Padme seemed surprised by her daughter's announcement, but kept quiet until she had finished. Leia's concern for what looked like a failing Republic was truly touching. It reminded Padme of herself.

"I don't understand, mom," Leia continued. "The Senate seems certain if they just stomp their feet, and make diplomacy sound good, then everyone will just want to come together. But it won't work."

"Not if they feel threatened," Padme agreed.

"And they do," Leia assured her. "I can see it in their faces.

Many of the planets are starting to feel that the Republic is just another rising empire."

Her mother nodded and thought for a moment.

"I don't know what to do..." Leia sighed.

"The senators, how many for each planet?"

"One."

Padme frowned. "Just one? How were they elected?"

"That's part of the problem," Leia fumed. "They weren't elected. They were chosen."

"No wonder the people feel as if this is an empire. They have no say in the matter." Padme sighed. "Has anyone considered re-electing senators?"

"Yes, I have. But no one will listen to me. They say, I'm too young...That I don't know what I'm talking about and that it will just turn more away."

"They're wrong."

Her daughter stared at her. "Mom, even if we could re-elect senators, it could take months. Who's going to run the republic? We can't suspend everything for months."

"Have the senate elect a small committee to do so. Another committee will be chosen to oversee the elections.

The vote would be secret. No one could be pressured that way."

Leia stared at her. "That... Would that even work?"

Padme smiled at her. "Yes, Leia. I don't see how it wouldn't work; unless the people themselves are against a Republic, which you say they are not."

"How do we make sure the elections are free? We can't rely on the military. They could be partial. We can't trust the politicians."

"Give that task to the Jedi," Padme smiled. "They are keepers of the peace."

"Mom, there are not enough. There's Luke, Mara... and two apprentices. That's it."

"There's more, Leia." Padme smiled. "There's always more."

Obi-Wan sat across from Han in the Millennium Falcon, asking as many questions as seemed appropriate. Han seemed a little unsure who he was and nothing the Jedi said would change the matter. Obi-Wan had tried to assure him that he was who he claimed to be, but Han just replied that Luke would know.

The Jedi had to give him that. If anything, the trust between Han and Luke had grown considerably and Obi-Wan was confident that Luke would indeed know him. Even if he didn't recognize him, force signatures were impossible to mistake. They could be hidden, yes, but never faked. Not even the Sith could do that.

Han explained to him that what he called 'a poor excuse for a Republic' was not working. He mentioned how it was really upsetting Leia, and that caught Obi-Wan's attention. It took a moment for it to register. "Ha yes... You two are married."

"Yeah," Han snapped. "Yeah, for like three years now."

Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Cap--General Solo. I have been a little, well... out of sorts, lately."

"Dead."

"Exactly."

Han eyed him for a moment. "What exactly do you plan on doing once you find Luke?"

Obi-Wan nodded. It was a fair question. "To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. I know I have been sent back for a reason, but truthfully, I'm not sure what that reason is." I would love to say, I know exactly what the Force wishes for me to do, but that would be a lie."

The other man just eyed him. "I called you 'fossil' huh?"

"Yes, my hair was white, so was my beard."

"And Luke introduced us," Han probed.

"No actually, you met us at the same time. We hired your ship to rescue Prin--or Senator Leia now," Obi-Wan smiled. "But of course, you knew that. You were just checking my story."

A smile came up on Han's face. "Yeah well, you'd have done it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I most certainly would have."

Chewie came into the room and growled at Han.

"Ah, Chewie says-"

"We're about to land on Naboo," Obi-Wan finished. "I know. I speak Wookie."

Han snapped his fingers together. "Yeah, that's right. You did."

He rose and headed towards the cockpit before stopping and looking back. "Alright, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I've got a question for you, something only about five people know. You were one of them. Who is Luke's father?"

Obi-Wan's brows creased together. "His father is Anakin Skywalker, my padawan. But you once knew him as Darth Vader."

Han's eyes cleared and suspicion was gone. "I believe you... Man, fossil. You sure look good for a guy who's been for five years."

Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "Thank you, Han."

Dooku cleared his thoughts. "Are you offering to allow me to kill Palpatine? All I have to do is help you?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "All you have to do? Oh, no. You'll do what I tell you to."

"But you'll let me get my revenge? You'll let me kill him."

For a moment, Anakin didn't answer. "Yes, I will." He said it slowly, but firmly.

"The other Jedi won't like it; thought you were supposed to be one of them."

Anakin turned away then, his face hidden from view. He walked towards the lava and for a moment, the memories of that day, twenty-five years ago, washed over him. 'I don't know if I can ever be one of them...' he thought.

Dooku watched him nervously.

"Do we have a deal, Dooku?" Anakin asked, not turning.

The count nodded. "We've got a deal."

"Good."

He turned back around. "I take it you came on a ship?"

Dooku shook his head. "I wish. I was dropped off."

"Palpatine's got a ship."

"Carrier really."

"How many?"

Dooku paused.

"Tell me."

"I'm thinking," he defended himself. "Only one that I know of. But there could be more."

"He didn't want to tell you much, did he?" Anakin offered.

Dooku looked away. "Knew I'd be dead soon. Didn't see the point."

"Palpatine probably showed you just enough to prove how strong he was and nothing more," Anakin continued, more to himself then to Dooku. "He wanted you to fear him, to feel like you had no choice but to do as he said."

The Sith paled. "You seem to understand him very well, since you are once one of us..."

"I am not one of you!" Anakin cried.

Dooku glared back at him. "Really, what would you call it? Faithful Jedi? Prodigal son?"

"Be careful, Dooku," he warned. "I'm not sure if whether or not I'm above changing our agreement."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me."

Dooku fell silent. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Operatives."

"Don't know any."

Anakin studied him to be sure he was telling the truth. After twenty-three years as a Jedi and twenty more as a Sith, he knew the truth from a lie. That wasn't one.

"Palpatine's plan."

"Restore the Empire, defeat the Jedi once and for all, and have the entire Galaxy under Sith control."

Anakin glared at him. "That's original."

Dooku shrugged. "It's efficient."

"Apprentices."

The count thought for a moment. "There's one possibility. Palpatine has a Twi'lek, named... Actually, I don't know her name. She's blue and very, very beautiful."

Anakin just stared at him, ignoring his insistence on her beauty. "She's an apprentice?"

"I don't think so. He seems to want her around, but I don't think it's to stare at."

"Jedi?"

Dooku paused. "Possibly." He stood up and waited for Anakin to make a move. "Now what?"

For a moment, Anakin stared him down. Uncertain, if he should ask more of him, but he finally relented. Anakin nodded and turned. "I have to get in touch with Obi-Wan. Then you and I are going to see the Mustifarians."

"For what exactly?"

Anakin smiled, his back turned to Dooku. "A ship. We're going for a ride."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luke and Mara stood there silently. Mara didn't speak at first and went silent. Luke managed to find his voice.

"Master Yoda?"

"My name, that is," the small green master answered. He carried his cane even though he returned at an age he didn't need it. He climbed off one of the chairs and made his way over to the other Jedi.

"Surprised to see me, I see. Yet knew many returned you did." He chuckled softly. "How embarrassing."

Luke couldn't help but smile. "Yes, master. It's great to see you sir."

Master Yoda nodded. "Great to be seen, it is." He took a step forward towards Mara. "Jedi Padawan, Mara Jade, it must be."

Mara's face went hard.

"Uh, no…" Luke interrupted quickly. He could feel the tension growing. "Master, she's not a padawan…"

"No more then yourself, then Skywalker?"

Luke nodded.

"Yes, indeed. A padawan in many ways, you still are."

He blinked. "Master?"

"And to me, my padawan you will always be." Yoda turned to Mara and smiled warmly at her. "Trust your spirit, I do, Jedi Jade. Not all of council, my view will they see."

Mara nodded. "I understand. Thank you, master."

Yoda nodded before he turned and headed towards the hologram machine. "Contact others, we must now."

Luke and Mara glanced at each other and followed him.

-Mustafar-

"Fifty." The dark haired boy glared hard at Anakin. He had olive skin and dark brown eyes. He didn't appear to be from Mustafar, but had probably been there most of his life. His stance was defiant. "No less."

Anakin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Fifty? For this?" He pointed at the run down ship. It looked like a pile of bolts smashed together.

Dooku sneered at it with distaste. "Does it even run?" he asked pointedly.

The boy immediately got defensive. "Yes, it runs!" He crossed his arms haughty. "And it's a good ship. Left here by the Army two months ago; they said they'd be back for it. Never was."

Dooku's eyes narrowed and leaned close to Anakin. "I can see why…"

Anakin continued to stare at the ship. His experienced eye knew what he saw and knew it would not be able to lift off the ground in its current condition. "It would appear to be in need of serious maintenance work."

Their seller wiped his black hair from his face. "Well, that'll cost you extra."

The two men lowered their gaze at him, but he didn't even flinch. Anakin waited to see what was in the boy's eyes. He didn't appear to be making it up, but something about this seemed odd. Even if the boy was only doing his master's will, what sort of salesman would charge so much for a broken down ship. There had to be more to it.

"Forget it, Skywalker." Dooku hissed over at him. "This piece of metal just isn't worth it." He turned to leave.

Suddenly the boy got frantic. "You… You won't find a better ship on this side of Mustafar. You'll have to come back unless you wish to walk…"

"Exercise is good for the soul," Anakin told him.

"And the body," Dooku agreed. Anakin nodded at him and the two made a show of leaving.

"Wait!"

They paused and shot looks at each other. Before putting on surprise faces and turning to the boy.

"I might be able to give it to you for forty-five."

Dooku was disgusted. "You have got to be kidding me, kid."

The boy shuffled uneasily. "I uh…"

"Look, slave-boy," Dooku snapped. "We don't have the time for your stupid little games, so I suggest you—"

Anakin stopped him mid-sentence with an arm across his chest. His eyes were hard and dark. "What did you just call him?"

Dooku frowned and grumbled something about Anakin being rather bias on the subject of slavery, but he stopped. So Anakin turned to the boy.

"How much is your freedom, son?"

The boy's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Uh… my freedom?" For a moment he considered denying he was a slave and putting on a show of strength but from his position, it wouldn't do any good. Besides, he got the feeling these two rogues wouldn't buy it.

"Twenty-five," he swallowed hard. "At least."

Anakin nodded and ignored Dooku scoff of impatience. "How much is it worth to you?"

"Worth lying for."

"Worth working for?"

He looked up at Anakin cautiously before he spoke. "Oh, yeah."

"Take me to your master," Anakin told him. He glanced at Dooku. "Take a look at our ship."

Dooku grumbled and took off.

Anakin followed the boy towards town. They walked in silence for a moment before the boy worked up the courage to ask. "What's your name, sir?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin looked down at the boy beside him. "I'm a Jedi."

The kid looked up in surprise. His face lit up in excitement. "A Jedi? A real Jedi?! I thought they didn't exist anymore."

"Yes," he whispered. "They do. I'm not the only one either." He studied the kid. "What's your name?"

"Aric."

"And your last name?"

Aric wouldn't look him in the eye. "Don't have a last name. Not one I can remember anyways."

Anakin nodded. He fixed his eyes on the village ahead of them. "We'll have to change that."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Honey, I'm home!" Han called as he entered the apartment. The door banged against the door angrily and Obi-Wan immediately put his hand out to catch it.

Han however didn't seem to mind and kept walking. He walked into the living room and took a look around. The room was completely empty, but he could hear some noise in the kitchen. Han smiled, recognizing Leia voice and the babblings of the twins. He spread his arms out wide. 

"Hey! What does a guy have to do to get some attention around here?" The talking stopped. The door to the kitchen was pushed open slightly. Two babbling twins came crawling out, going towards him as fast as they could.

Han scooped them both up into his arms and swung them around. He laughed as they giggled and clung to him, babbling and calling out "dada!" as loud as their voices would let them.

Obi-Wan smiled at the scene, his eyes growing a far away look. His mind raced to the thought of watching Anakin in Han's stead, and what the sith and many Jedi took away from him. Obi-Wan sighed.

Jacen looked over at him and began babbling and pointing. "Keni… knini…"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows went up and Han laughed.

"I severely doubt he knows who I am," Kenobi answered.

Han shrugged. "Keni—Kenobi… Ah, well, close enough."

They both laughed.

Then the door to the kitchen opened again. Leia came out Leia stepped forward and hugged Han tightly. "It's good you're safe."

Another young woman stepped out and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. Han was shocked as well.

"Who cloned my wife?" he asked sarcastically. "Or is she back from the dead too?"

Leia's looked at him in surprise. "Han this is my mother."

Padme reached out and shook Han's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Han's face still looked quite frozen but he snapped out of it when Leia elbowed him in the ribs. He took his mother-in-law's hand and shook it. "Yes, it's great to meet you too…" he paused and then put on a smirk. "However, I must confess that I didn't expect to have the honor."

Padme smiled and nodded. "Nor did I."

"Well, you look marvelous for your age."

The three laughed and then Leia saw Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi!" She walked over. "You've returned as well."

Obi-Wan pried his eyes away from Padme slowly. Seeing here was a shock he hadn't been prepared for. "Yes, I have, milady. It's good to see you well."

Padme stepped forward and took his hand. "It's so good to see you, Obi-Wan."

He nodded. "It's great to see you, too, milady." Then he looked down at the floor before matching her gaze. "I believe there is something we should discuss."

Han's hands immediately went up. "Dinner first?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Feel free, but I haven't the time, I'm afraid. Padme," he turned to her. "I am not the only Jedi who has returned and there are some Sith that have returned.

Padme's eyes darkened slightly. "Then Leia, we have no time to lose. We must work with the senate immediately."

Leia nodded. "I'll see if we can call an emergency session." She left for the halo phone.

Han's eyebrows went up and he looked down at a very confused Jacen and Jaina. "I know exactly what you're thinking. What about food?!"

"Do you know any specifics of who has returned, Master Obi-Wan?" Padme asked, immediately switching into her politician mode. "Or what the Sith are up to."

"No we don't."

Padme wanted an explanation. "We?"

Obi-Wan hesitated for only a moment. "Padme, Anakin's returned."

(Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ten new signatures, this Force finder found," Yoda told Mara and Luke. "Active, many of them seem to be."

Luke frowned at the finder. "Master Yoda, not all of them are blue and red showing Jedi and Sith. Two are a yellow and another is… white."

Mara nodded. "The yellow must be for the non-force users. Although, I am uncertain who was brought back or even why. If they don't use the force, what use are they to us?"

Luke smiled. "Not all people need the force to do good."

Yoda nodded. "Right he is, Mara Jade. For Evil can also be done without the force."

Mara nodded in agreement. "You're right Master Yoda."

"Master?" Luke asked. "What is the white signature light for?"

"Has to be a force-user," Mara told him. "It's too bright not to be."

For a moment, Yoda didn't answer. "Use your heart, young one. Who do you think it is?"

Luke frowned and then his eyes widened and he smiled. "Father…"

Padme stared at Obi-Wan. She blinked and secretly pinched herself. Had he just said what she thought he had just said? Was it possible?

"Ani?" she whispered. "My Ani's alive?"

Obi-Wan couldn't read the look on her face so he tried his best to explain everything he could as calmly as he could. "Yes, Anakin has returned with us… As a Jedi. He's no longer on the dark side of the force, Padme. He's… back. The real Anakin is back."

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes and she dropped to her knees. Obi-Wan quickly went to her, asking if she was okay, but one look told him everything. He relaxed.

Padme's eyes were crying, but they were also smiling. Her lips quivered but she was beaming. She couldn't speak, but she didn't have to. There were no words to describe what she was feeling.

"Ani…"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin's back." He smiled and glanced over at Han and noticed that the young man was not smiling. His eyes were wide with absolute anger.

"Vader's returned?!"

"No!" Obi-Wan snapped, a little louder then he meant to. "No, not Vader. Anakin Skywalker."

Han rolled his eyes. "Like there's a difference."

"There is."

Han's eyes narrowed and he picked up a very upset Jaina and Jacen. "NO there isn't. Not as far as I am concerned." He pointed his finger at Obi-Wan. "You keep that monster away from my family, you hear me?!"

Leia walked in. "Mother, the senate will…" she froze at the scene. "What's going on?" She looked at Han, whose face gave away almost everything, what it didn't, he said.

"Vader's come back."

She paled. "Oh no…"

"Leia listen to me," Obi-Wan pleaded. "Listen to me, okay? It's not Vader, it's your father."

Leia wasn't listening. She walked over and took Jaina from her father's arms and tried to calm her.

Obi-Wan turned to Han, but knew that was a helpless case. "Han, he's here to help. We need…"

"NO!" Han yelled. "No, we do not need him. My family and I do not _need _him." He took a deep breath. "You don't understand, Kenobi. You were dead by then. Vader… _Anakin_ tortured us."

Aric couldn't believe his ears. "I'm free?" he looked up at his old master. "I'm free? I'm really free?!"

The Mastafarian nodded. He was up against the wall with his feet off the ground, under Anakin grip, who had, from the moment he had walked in, kept his hood up to hide his face.

"I'm glad you can finally see it my way," Anakin told him. "That ship, the one which crashed not far from here. Is it yours?"

"No," the man gasped. "It's no ones. Take it if you want it."

Anakin nodded and let him go. "I'll do that." He turned to Aric. "Get your things, we're leaving."

Aric bounded away to his bunk and grabbed a small bag. "Always prepared," he beamed.

The two turned to leave.

"What are you?" the master called after them. "You're people will be known as slave stealers!"

Anakin turned to him and let his hood reveal his eyes and face. "I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi. And I do not tolerate slavery."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke's excitement was contagious. Mara could feel the happiness flowing off of him. It worried her, but it also felt so good to see him happy again. The last year had been hard, and he had stopped smiling. Now he was smiling and so was she.

Part of her on the inside was screaming though. The Sith had returned which meant most likely so had the Emperor. They had enough problems with the Sith already here! But then, having the Chosen One return surely out-weighed the return of the Sith.

It was interesting, Mara noted. That no one seemed to discuss the possibility that Anakin was still Vader. Luke seemed sure enough, and Mara didn't doubt him, but she wanted to see for herself. She wanted to meet him as he was. As Anakin Skywalker. She wanted to see what he looked like. She wanted to stand in the presence of the chosen one.

_Chosen one… What had he been chosen for anyways?_ Mara asked herself as she went to the holo-phone to contact Leia.

Luke couldn't wait to tell her the good news, but Mara thought she might take it better, from someone who wasn't so… excited.

Padme's eyes were once again filling with tears. This was the one thing she had been afraid to see. Her family torn apart even more then it already was. Padme was not a yeller, but she would not tolerate this.

"Enough," she demanded, rising to her feet. "That's quite enough. All of you."

Her outburst quieted all in the room. Leia looked at her mother in surprise, but when she saw the hurt on her mother's face, she couldn't keep quiet.

"Mother, you must understand…"

Padme held up her hand. "I understand, Leia. You're afraid of him."

Han scowled.

"And you may have a right to be," Padme continued. "But know this. What you are doing is no different from the way the Senate is acting."

Leia's eyes widened.

"Has anyone ever told you what drove your father to the dark side?"

Leia shook her head. "No."

"Power?" Han guessed.

"No," Padme said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "Not at first. At first it was fear. Fear of losing those most close to him. It was the fear of losing me."

Han's eyes lost the fierce hatred that had been behind them. He looked at his wife. If anyone had threatened her… Yes, he would have switched sides for her. He would have gladly died for her.

The sudden ring of the halo-phone made everyone in the room jump.

Obi-Wan wiped his eyes. Jedi weren't supposed to cry. Not that the code had stopped the tears from falling down his face when Padme's words had been spoken. Although, he'd never been told, Obi-Wan had always wondered if that had been the reason for Anakin's move to the Dark Side.

The halo-phone went off again.

"I'll get it," Han offered. He went the desk and switched it on. "Solo Residence. Speak now or hang up."

The tension in the room broke and everyone started laughing. Leia embraced her mother and whispered her apologizes. Padme nodded into her shoulder.

Mara was very surprised by Han's answer. "Han?" she asked as her shape appeared before them. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Han rolled his eyes. The girl needed a lesson in humor. "No, of course not." He waved his hand at the group. "Just a little family get together. Tell Luke he's invited."

Mara's eyes remained their size as she surveyed the room. "Master Kenobi, it is good to see you."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "You know me? My presence does not surprise you?"

"Master Yoda has also returned," Mara said. "We used the Force finder and have found that about ten have returned…"

"Oh, stop." Han groan. "Let's see if we can name them, shall we?" Han cleared his throat. "Okay, we've got Yoda, Kenobi…"

"Palpatine and Dooku," Obi-Wan added. "Anakin and Mace."

"That's six," Han commented.

Leia let out a sigh and hugged Padme. "And mother."

Then Mara's eyes did widen. "Ma'am, forgive my rudeness of not noticing you earlier."

"It's alright, Mara," Padme smiled. "I've heard much about you."

Mara frowned. "Good, I think."

Leia picked up Jaina and Padme picked up Jacen. Padme smiled into Jacen's eyes.

"I can't believe I missed this."

Her daughter put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright mom. I'm glad you're here." She laughed and shrugged. "I could use the help."

Han was still trying to figure out the other four when Luke came on. He was beaming. Padme noticed almost immediately that he put his arm around Mara. She couldn't help but smile. Apparently, Jedi were now allowed love.

She glanced over and noticed that Obi-Wan had noticed as well.

"Mara told you the good news?" Luke asked. Then he noticed Obi-Wan and Padme. His mouth fell open. "Ben? M-Mom..?"

Padme started crying again. It amazed her because she had thought her tears were all gone. "Luke," she whispered. "My little boy is all grown up. Oh, you look like your daddy."

"Okay," Han sighed. "So I should be on a look out for Luke's twin?"

Leia shot him a look that said to behave, and Han relented. Padme passed Jacen to him and Han headed for the kitchen. "I don't know about the rest of you, but eating is part of _my_ survival."

Obi-Wan was having a conversation with Luke and Mara. "I think we should me to discuss what must occur. I'm afraid I do not know all that has transpired after my death."

Luke nodded. "It'll be good to see you in person, Ben… Or should I say, Master Kenobi."

"Yes, it will," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Perfect then," Padme and Leia said in unison. They stopped and looked at each before laughing.

"We have to go to Coruscant anyways," Leia explained.

"The senate must be dealt with," Padme agreed.

"I'll expect you soon, then," Mara said and she bade farewell. Padme blew a kiss to her son and followed Leia into the kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan and Luke alone.

"Luke, I must go for now, but before I do, I have something to ask. Have you tried talking to your father?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, he appears to be to far away."

"No, Luke," Kenobi insisted. "You're father was the only one I could contact with the force this weak. I was on Tatooine, and he on Mustafar."

Luke nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, master. I'll try to contact him then."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three hours had passed since Anakin had returned to the ship with Aric. They had spent most of it trying to fix the ship and get it back into the air, and the rest was quickly used to provide some sort of rule structure.

As far as Aric was concerned, Anakin had set him free. There was no way he was going to listen or obey Dooku. He told the ex-Sith to go take a hike and tell someone else to do his stupid chores.

Dooku, on the other hand, thought of Aric as simply a hired gofer and soon the two were at odds.

Anakin tried what he called "Master Obi-Wan's Approach" and attempted to reason with them, but soon he threw that idea out and came up with his own.

"If you both keep arguing I'm going to make you sleep in the same room!"

The threat was very effective.

So now it was quiet. Anakin sat at the controls of the ship, flying them towards Naboo. He and Dooku discussed whether or not to make for Coruscant, but both quickly decided it would be crawling with spies.

Dooku's knowledge of what happened to the Jedi since Vader's death surprised Anakin. He was incredibly informed for one who had been dead for nearly twenty-five years. And Aric knew a lot of the economy of the republic. He told Dooku and Anakin many of the planets were moving away from the republic and a good deal of them had never joined to begin with.

All of this news concerned Anakin. He had not expected to come back to a weakened galaxy. In fact, he had expected the exact opposite. He expected to be fought off by a good number of Jedi and possibly to have been tried for his crimes, but it appeared that no one save for the returned would even truly know the full accounts of the Jedi Code.

"That could be a good thing," Dooku told him. "Perhaps then errors can be fixed. The _NO EMOTIONS_ rule for example."

The Jedi smirked at Dooku reaction. "Yes, that one's got to go."

"And marriage?" Dooku continued smoothly. He nudged Anakin with his elbow. "Should be allowed, am I right?"

Anakin's smirk grew. "Should be required."

They both laughed.

"Why?" Aric asked making a face. "Girls are annoying and a waste of time."

Dooku grinned and pointed at Aric. "I've decided I like this kid, Skywalker."

His eyebrows went up. "Really, Dooku? I didn't think you liked anyone."

Dooku shrugged and leaned back. "First time for everything, I suppose." He put his arms behind his head and relaxed. "Who knows, I might even marry."

At that Anakin did laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"I'm incredibly charming," Dooku insisted. "I might sweep some young lass off her feet."

"And right out the window." Anakin finished for him.

Aric bent over in laughter and Dooku shot him a glare. "Shut up, kid; like you could get a girl with that face of yours."

The smile left Aric's face. "What's wrong with it?"

Dooku smirked and turned away.

"Nothing," Anakin told him. He turned away and gestured for Aric to join him at the controls. Aric did.

"Don't let what he says change you," Anakin told him. "Don't listen to it. He's just trying to get at you."

Aric rolled his eyes and looked out the windshield. "You guys are not at all what I thought Jedi were like."

Anakin smirked. "We're not typical Jedi. We're ex-Jedi."

"What?" he looked at the older man and back at Anakin. "You're not Jedi?"

"I am," Anakin told him. "Dooku, isn't sure what side he's on yet."

The color drained from Aric's face. "you're sith…"

Anakin's eyes darkened and he wouldn't look at the boy. "No, I was, but I've left the dark side."

"So that's with the personality issues," Aric mused. "That makes sense."

Dooku behind them burst out laughing. "See Anakin, I said you weren't like them."

The darkness did not leave Anakin's eyes. "I'm not like you either."

"You're just like me," Dooku told him. He stood and walked out of the cockpit. "The sooner you come to terms with that, the better off everyone is."

Anakin stiffened but said nothing. A couple of minutes passed before his eyes lifted the dark veil for a moment, and he smiled a sad smile.

"Aric," he said quietly.

Aric turned his gaze away from Dooku and towards Anakin. "Yes, sir?"

"Ever piloted before?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "No…"

"Want to learn?"

"OH yeah!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Padme blinked against the sun as it flowed through the windows as she and Leia made their way towards the senate. The daylight was bright on the spring morning but the senator's heart was not. It felt so heavy.

But she would see Luke today, and for that she was incredibly grateful. Her son… She would see her son… Padme's vision blurred with tears.

Leia glanced at her mother and placed a hand on her arm. Padme smiled at her before looking around the hall. So many memories…

She paused suddenly, staring at a column. For a moment, she was transferred back twenty-five years. It was just after Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned from rescuing the _then _Chancellor Palpatine…

_He had returned after six months away… She could still feel him holding her… His strong arms lifted her into the air and spun her around. Padme smiled subconsciously. _

_She could feel his breath on her neck as he held her close. He pulled back, and his face filled her view. His eyes… His beautiful blue eyes sparkled at her. "Padme.." _

_Her eyes closed subconsciously at the sound of his voice. His breathe came nearer to her face and she felt his lips press against hers…_

"Mom?" Leia whispered.

Padme snapped out of her stance. "Oh, sorry Leia." She smiled at her daughter like she was in a dream.

Leia's eyes softened. And she put her arm around her mother's shoulders and looked off in the direction Padme had been staring. "A lot of memories?"

Padme smiled faintly. "Yes," she whispered.

Her daughter turned to look at her. "Any of them good?"

The smile on Padme's face grew. "Oh, yes," she nodded. "Yes, one of my favorite memories happened here."

Obi-Wan walked down the street towards the Jedi temple. He looked up at the old building and his green-blue eyes twinkled. Oh, yes, it was good to be back.

He ascended the stairs and headed for the council's meeting room. Memories flashed before his eyes as he passed familiar places. They consisted of so many things:

_Children, the young padawans, running after their masters, trying to keep up. Jedi knights talking to each other about missions and past crusades they had been on. Yoda walking around with a group of boys that were taller then he was, telling them about the use of a blaster verses a light-saber…_

There were just so many.

The force tinkled and Obi-Wan looked up from his musings and smiled at the approaching figure.

Luke's face burst into a smile. "Ben!" He took the steps two at a time and hugged his former teacher.

Obi-Wan hid a laugh with a cough. Luke had certainly never been taught the standoff style of the Jedi. For that, Obi-Wan was grateful. "It's good to see you too, Luke."

Luke stepped back and smiled. Then he walked along Ben's side as they went to the council chambers.

"Master Yoda has been trying to get in contact with Master Windu," he told him. "Unfortunately, he won't answer."

"Of course not," Obi-Wan sighed. "He'll contact us when he can. Refusing to answer is his version of a command of silence."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "Really? Well, I'll try to remember that."

Anakin rubbed his neck and waited for Aric to bring the ship back into control.

"You're trying too hard," Anakin told him calmly. "Relax, you'll get the hang of it."

"But every time I turn…"

"You won't be perfect when you start," Anakin interrupted. "It's not like that in everything for us."

Aric sighed and brought the ship level again. He blinked his eyes at the windshield and glanced over at Anakin. 

"Uh sir? What do you mean 'not like that for us'?"

The small smile that appeared on Anakin's face was genuine. "Jedi."

"Oh," Aric nodded he turned back to the window before his eyes grew wide and he spun to face him. The controls went with him. "Wait, us?"

Anakin waited until they were level again before answering. "Yes, you are connected to the force. You would make a fine Jedi."

Aric's eyes glistened. "Me? A Jedi!"

"Oh no," Dooku cried as he entered the room. He plopped down on a chair and pretended to buckle in. "There goes the galaxy."

Aric snickered. "Yeah, and you with it."

The smirk left Dooku's face and Anakin started laughing.

"Hmmm…" Dooku mused. "You know, you're going to have to get rid of that mouth of yours if you wish to be a Jedi. They're super strict."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, breathe only when allowed," he told Aric. "And never roll your eyes."

Aric burst out laughing.

"Whoa there!" Dooku called as the ship cocked slightly before Aric got it back under control. "You'll also going to have to learn to fly, kid."

"Master Skywalker will teach me!" Aric announced. "He'll teach me everything—"

"No."

Aric stopped and looked at him. "But… But I thought you said…"

"Yes, you will become a Jedi," Anakin nodded. "But not under my teachings."

"Nor mine," Dooku declared. "Kid's got enough against him as it is."

"But I don't want a different teacher!" Aric cried out. "I don't. I want you to teach me."

Anakin stiffened and stood up. "I'm sorry Aric, but I can't do that."

"but—"

"No!" he snapped. He spun on him and his eyes flashed.

Aric reared away from him, sending the ship into a spin. He quickly grabbed hold of the controls and brought them steady. Then his eyes went back to Anakin, and they were wide.

Anakin's eyes had softened. "Do you see that?"

The boy swallowed. "I.. I lost control."

"No, me. Did you see what I just did?"

Aric nodded slowly.

"That's called evil," Anakin told him. "That's what you need to stay away from."

Then he turned around and left the cockpit.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dooku approached Anakin slowly. "Skywalker," he said. "Kenobi's force signature has left Naboo."

Anakin nodded slowly and turned towards him. "Yes, I know. But Mace Windu's has not."

A scowl appeared on Dooku's face. "And… It's a crime to leave him there?"

Anakin couldn't help but smile. "Oh, believe me, I'd like to, but no. He must be told."

"How do you know that Obi-Wan has not already contacted him?"

"Because Obi-Wan can't sense him," he told him. "The force is too weak."

"Yet I can tell that Obi-Wan's presence is gone," Dooku mumbled.

"Could you tell Mace was here?"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't know. Thanks for getting rid of my little praise party there."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, next time, return the favor."

"Oh, I will."

Suddenly the ship lurched and they were forced to grab something to steady them.

"What just happened?" Dooku asked.

"Landing gear," Anakin mused. "Little early for sure, but they are needed for landing."

"You haven't taught him how to land?!"

The ship lurched again.

"Crash," Anakin corrected him. "This ship can't land. It's missing front wheels."

Dooku threw up his hands. "Don't you think that would have been nice for me to know _before_ we left Mustafar?"

"No because you wouldn't have left."

Dooku opened his mouth to respond but shut it without saying a word. "Okay, yeah, you're right."

"Besides," Anakin told him. "We're flying most of a ship."

The ship heaved left and then to the right and began falling quickly.

"Skywalker, you get that boy out of the seat and get your Jedi-rear-end into it!"

A smirk appeared on Anakin's face. "Don't worry, Dooku. The ship won't blow up. Most likely, that is."

Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mara, and Luke sat cross-legged in the council room. Each of them had their eyes closed and the sense of the force grew stronger in the room.

A smile slid onto Obi-Wan's face. "Ah, yes," he said. "This is much better."

Yoda nodded and opened his eyes. "Force did start weakening, when young Skywalker?"

Luke opened his eyes and looked towards them before answering. "About… a couple months after the end of the empire."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open.

"Interesting, that is." Yoda nodded. "Death of the chosen one; ruins the force it does."

Mara frowned. "Master, how can that be? There is no proof that what Anakin Skywalker did actually balanced the force."

Yoda made a gurgling sound that turned out to be a laugh. "No proof you say? What proof would you like?"

Mara went silent.

"Master," Obi-Wan spoke up. "Are you saying the force deteriorated because Anakin died?"

"Saying that, I am not. Wondering it, I am."

"If that is so," Luke pondered. "Then we must find him for sure."

"And what? Not let him die?" Mara asked. "Everyone dies. All do, it is part of life. He is to die and become one with the force. Why would that make the force weaker?"

"In truth, Master, what Mara Jade says does make sense," Obi-Wan said. "And her question is legitimate."

Yoda nodded. "That it is, Obi-Wan; that it is. But the answer to it, I know not."

Luke swallowed, trying to deny what he was about to say. "Master, is it possible that Anakin didn't become one with the force?"

Yoda raised his eyebrows. "Possible, you ask?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"No, it's not possible, Luke," Obi-Wan told him. "When someone dies they become one with the force, for good or for bad. The force is only equal when the light and the dark balance out…"

He froze mid-sentence.

"Think that the light side was too strong with Skywalker dead, do you?" Yoda inquired.

Obi-Wan shook his head, at a loss. "Is it possible, Master Yoda?"

Yoda made a 'humph' sound and lowered his head in thought. "Know that, I do not. But know this I do. There has never been a dead Sith more powerful then the chosen one. In dying and coming over to the light side, our former knight may have disrupted the balance."

"Now what do we do?" Mara asked. "Make him evil and then kill him?"

Luke shot her a look of absolute horror.

"I'm not saying I like it, Luke," she told him, as gently as she could. "But what other choice do we have?"

Obi-Wan dismissed the idea immediately. "We can't do that. The council has already been possibly responsible for his last turn to the dark side. We cannot drive him away again… not without falling with him."

"True, what Obi-Wan says is," Yoda nodded. "Play with souls, we cannot. Let the Chosen One renew his post, we must. He has returned to us for a reason, he has. To fight one that will balance the dark side against him, perhaps."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The moment Dooku and Anakin reached the cockpit, their ship made an attempted landing. The two braced themselves and grabbed a hold of the ship.

Dust detached itself from nowhere, it seemed and the entire ship was like a sandstorm. It was impossible to see so the use of the force was all Anakin had to guide him to the controls and manually shut down the ship.

With one more jerk, the ship stopped and the dust began to settle.

Anakin looked around. The cockpit chair was empty and Aric sat huddled underneath the control station.

He bent down and looked him in the eye. "You alright?"

Aric nodded slowly with wide eyes. "Next time, you land."

Anakin smiled faintly. "Deal."

"Oh, no," Dooku cried as Anakin pulled Aric up to his feet. "No, next time. There will be no next time. No more crashing when I'm part of the cargo."

Padme's appearance did more then surprise the senate. It terrified them. The thought of the dead returning had more than one senator wondering about any possible vendettas that could come against them. Padme quickly put that fear to rest.

"I am one of ten that have returned," she told them. "Most of them being Jedi."

But that did not calm them down. If anything, they became even more riled up.

"Jedi were hard enough to control!" the senator from Tatooine cried out. "We don't need more of them."

Padme frowned at them and raised her hand. "I'm afraid you have made a grave mistake. The Jedi are not yours to control. They are keepers of the peace, not soldiers. You cannot order them around as if they are."

The senate didn't seem to like that either, but neither Leia nor Padme would give in.

"We all knew this would have to happen," Leia pleaded with them. "The citizens of the republic do not feel protected or even cared for. This is not how a republic should be! We have to help them. That is our duty!"

Murmurs continued to escalate throughout the senate. Suddenly a voice from the other side spoke up. 

"I am Bail Organa," a voice came up. 

Padme smiled. "It is good to see you again."

"You too, Senator Amidala," Bail replied. Then he addressed the senate. "Many of you know that I too have returned from the force. Both Senator Amidala and I were here when the last Republic fell. We've seen this before. And we cannot allow it to happen again."

"We have to believe we can do this," Padme agreed. "Democracy is the only government that can withstand this galaxy. Its people must be consulted. We must have them talking through you!"

At first the speech did not seem to affect them, but slowly people began to shout their approval. Then the senate was on their feet, applauding them.

"We want to vote for a chancellor!" One of the senator's called out. "One to over see this change and communication with the Jedi."

Echoes of agreement filled the senate. Padme nodded and gave Bail a thankful look.

"I nominate Senator Padme Amidala," Bail called out.

"I second that," Leia agreed.

Padme stood stunned. She looked at her daughter in surprise. Leia smiled at her warmly.

"Tatooine will agree to this," one senator spoke up.

"As will Coruscant."

Slowly one by one, each planet voted and the vote was unanimous. Padme still stood in shock. For a moment, she considered refusing the offer, but she knew the republic needed her to serve. She couldn't stop the last fall. Perhaps she could stop this one.

She swallowed and said very calmly. "I accept the responsibility of being your Chancellor."

(I promise to update later on today. I'm sorry to have neglected you, but I've been sick… and… I have another chapter that needed this one to come first. HINT: Padme and Anakin meet in the next one.)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Anakin and Dooku ran through the streets, following a force signature. Mace was in trouble, and they had to do something. They passed a corner and Anakin skid to a halt, looking down the street.

Mace was surrounded by three Sith. Each looked well trained, but he had them engrossed in conversation so they did not hear Anakin and Dooku approach.

"I wouldn't suggest fighting us," the tallest one said to Mace. "Just come quietly."

"And we won't hurt you," the another smirked.

Mace narrowed his hard eyes at them. "I am a Jedi. I do not give in or relent."

"Thought you Jedi were supposed to be trained not to have emotions?" the third laughed at Mace.

Dooku walked up right behind him. "Actually that's a misnomer."

The Sith sprung around and Anakin and Dooku lit their sabers. Two green lights joined the blue and red ones.

Anakin's hood slid over his eyes so that Mace could not see his face, but he still knew who it was. Forcing the anger down, Mace nodded towards him.

Skywalker nodded back.

"So you want to die too?" the first sith asked. 

Before he could move, Dooku swung around and slashed him in two with his saber. "You first."

The Sith attacked and Anakin dodged a saber. He kicked the boy down and disarmed him. He hesitated, but did not kill him.

Mace fought the other Sith and killed him with a swoop of his saber.

Anakin stared face to face with his captive. "Dooku."

Dooku didn't need to be told more then once. He walked over and held his saber above the sith's head. The heat made the captive sweat, and he tried not to look up.

Mace put away his saber and walked towards them. "Don't kill him, Anakin."

"I won't," he said softly. "He's a prisoner. He'll be coming with us."

Luke looked up when his mother and Leia entered the Jedi council room. He smiled and rose to embrace them both in a hug. Leia smiled at him and watched her mother's reaction.

Padme held him close and looked deep into his eyes. Tears shown in hers. "My son," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "You look so much like your daddy."

Luke beamed at her. "Thanks, mom."

Yoda let out something that sounded like a chuckle. "Good afternoon, Senator Solo. Good afternoon, Chancellor Amidala."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened slightly. "Congratulations," he told them. "The meeting went well."

Leia opened her mouth and then shut it. She and her mother exchanged glances. "I see there is no point in telling you what happened."

"Point, no there is not," Yoda agreed emotionlessly. "Yet glad that you have come, I am."

Padme smiled. "I have been given the assignment of overseeing the changes in the Republic and communicating with the Jedi council as well."

Mara nodded slowly. "It would appear they still do not trust us."

"Come in time, that will," Yoda assured her. "In time, come all things do."

Padme looked around the circle slowly and sat down next to Leia. They both waited for the Jedi to speak, but they didn't. Each closed their eyes. Luke was the last to do so, but they went back into a meditating trance.

Leia frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mother. They always do this…"

Padme smiled and laughed slightly. "I know, Leia. I was married to one."

Mara's eyes snapped open. "Skywalker has made contact with Master Windu."

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. "Good."

Luke's eyes remained closed and he searched deep into the force. "They're on Naboo… But they're not alone."

Yoda chuckled. "Alone, they are not. With Anakin, Dooku is."

At that Padme spoke up. "Count Dooku. He has rejoined the Jedi?"

They said nothing, so Padme took that as a yes. She looked down at her hands. She remembered the day that Dooku had condemned her and Anakin to death. It seemed so long ago… Perhaps he had changed.

Anakin seemed to think so. And Anakin had changed.

The holograph in front of them came to life and Master Windu appeared.

Yoda chuckled slightly. "Good to see you, it is."

Mace nodded in return. "It is good to see you as well, Master Yoda." He surveyed the room. "And you Obi-Wan. I'm afraid I could not find you when you were here… I—I was being followed by mutual enemies."

Mara watched him closely. Her keen eyes didn't loose anything about him. Mace turned towards her.

"Good afternoon, Jedi Knight Mara Jade."

She nodded to him. "Master."

Mace looked towards Luke. "Luke, it is nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

Luke looked down at his hands and bowed. "Thank you sir."

"And Leia," Mace continued. "Congratulations on your marriage and birth of twins."

Leia was about to thank him for what he said when a cry in the background around Mace shot out.

"Did you hear that Skywalker? You're girl's got twins!"

Mace frowned and sighed. "My apologizes. Count Dooku has a wish to rejoin the Jedi."

There was a crash in the plane and a boy, about ten came running into view.

"Master—"

"Aric," Mace interrupted. "Aric, this is the Jedi council."

Aric's eyes widened and he looked around. "Oh, uh hi."

Luke smiled. He immediately could tell he would like this kid.

"Greetings, Aric," Yoda called. "Apprentice to Skywalker, are you not?"

The boy's eyes fell. "No, he won't take me as an apprentice. He said that I had to be taught by a real Jedi…" He trailed off and looked away.

Obi-Wan's face softened as watched the boy. He reminded him of Anakin when he was that age, so young and vulnerable. Anakin wanted the best for this kid.

Aric squirmed under the spot-light.

Padme stepped forward. "Hello, Aric."

He looked up quickly and met her kind gaze.

Windu blinked. "My greetings Senator Amidala."

Leia corrected him. "That would be Chancellor Amidala, Master."

His eyebrows went up. "Chancellor, then."

Padme nodded to him but kept her gaze on Aric. "Aric, don't be hurt by him."

Aric just blinked at her.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you. He's trying to protect you." She smiled. "That's all he knows how to do. Accept him for it, and he'll come around when he's ready."

She stood up and smiled at Luke and Luke smiled back.

Mace interrupted the moment. "Forgive me, Chancellor, but does Anakin know that you are back?"

Obi-Wan stepped up. "No, Master he does not."

Mace nodded slowly, and he turned to Aric. "Go get him."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Aric's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked up at Master Windu, almost wishing that he had misheard the older Jedi.

Mace frowned. "Will you not go get him?"

The boy tried to smile and glanced around at those watching them. He let out a small laugh and looked back to Windu.

"Uh… well—NO." The smile came off his face immediately. "I'm not going in there."

Mace's eyebrows shot up. "And why not?"

"Because Master Skywalker is beating the dirt of Count Dooku."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. Anakin would need time before he was back to how he had been… Obi-Wan stopped. No, he'd always been like this.

Yoda chuckled quietly and Mace looked to him. "What is it, Master Yoda?"

"If know what Dooku said, you did; agree with Anakin's actions, you would."

There was a sharp thud from behind Mace and Aric causing Luke and Leia to both cringe.

Padme closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Then she opened them again and smiled. "Very well. Master Windu, please bring Anakin to see me when you arrive."

"We're already here," Aric pipped up excitedly. "That's why Master Skywalker had to knock Dooku out. He said he was going to dismember each of the senators, put them in a senate stew, and—"

Mace slapped a hand over Aric's mouth. "Very well, Chancellor."

Luke and Obi-Wan smiled and glanced at each other. Then the connection was over.

Yoda chuckled. "Like this Aric, I do."

Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Padme all agreed, but Mara had her mind on other matters.

"Master Yoda, if Aric will not be Anakin Skywalker's apprentice, who's will he be?"

Yoda smiled. "Be Skywalker's apprentice, he will. Take time, it will."

When Mace and Aric entered the cockpit, Anakin was leading the ship through a dive towards a docking station. Coruscant's beautiful cities sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Is everything alright, Skywalker?" Windu asked.

Anakin nodded without turning. "Dooku is incapacitated. Everything's fine."

Mace glanced over at a tied up, sleeping Dooku, and sighed. These Sith, turned Jedi again, were still a bit rough around the edges, but give them time, and he was hopeful they would return completely.

Aric blinked and stared in wonder and the large cities. Naboo had been beautiful, with all of its scenery and magical sights, but Coruscant was still just as beautiful. Only Coruscant was made of buildings and airways.

Mace tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. "There, Aric, is the Jedi temple. That will be your home for awhile."

The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the tall building. "Whoa… It's huge!"

Anakin smiled to himself. He remembered the day he had first seen the temple, and he had thought the same thing.

Padme followed her escorts towards the Chancellor's office. It had not been used since Palpatine had corrupted the Republic 25 years ago, yet somehow if felt she had never left.

She had made this trip so often, she had it memorized and could have easily made the journey in her sleep, but the escorts felt important taking her there, so she let them. They were assigned to protect her. She would allow them to do their job… until Anakin arrived.

Luke, Mara, and Obi-Wan were on their way to the docking station to meet up with them. Padme would have gladly gone with them, but her protectors, along with stubborn Jedi, had declared she should not be in such an open location. There was no telling how people would react to having a chancellor, or if some of her enemies, or their families were still around.

Leia had agreed with the whole dispute and gone to meet with some senators to consider some steps in talking to the people. Who should be told first, when… etc. So Padme was alone…

But not for long, she hoped. Anakin was supposed to come to her, but part of her wondered if he would. How would he take the idea of her being alive after everything that had happened? She was at peace with the past, but was he? He wasn't Vader anymore, true, but he her Ani once more? 

She told herself, he would be. He had to be. She loved him too much to see him any other way, and see him soon, she would.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The moment the ship half-crashed-half-landed upon Coruscant, Anakin felt something different in the force. He wasn't sure what it was a first, but he wasn't able to dismiss it either.

Aric climbed out of the spaceship and Mace cut a very angry Dooku loose under the promise of behaving… Not that it would happen.

Anakin lifted himself out of the cockpit and onto the landing hanger. Three figures approached them. Anakin felt a small fierce cold strike his heart when he saw them.

_It could have been so different…_ he thought.

Mace climbed out and embraced Obi-Wan. The girl not far from him bowed and introduced herself to Mace, but Anakin already knew who she was. He held no resentment for her past mistakes. He'd had his own.

Luke shook Windu's hand and then bounded over towards the ship as his father stepped down. When their eyes met, Anakin hesitated, but Luke did not. He embraced his father happily.

"Father, it's so good to see you."

Anakin slowly hugged him back, forcing himself not to cry. He pulled Luke back and took a good look at him. Then he smiled.

"So this is Skywalker Junior?" a snide voice remarked.

Luke looked up to see Dooku jump down and join them. "Well, isn't he just a spittin' image of the old guy."

Anakin did not find that funny at all. While Luke just laughed, he swatted Dooku at the back of the head.

"What do you mean old?"

Dooku faked surprise. "You're old. You lived to be fourty-something. I didn't even live that long."

Skywalker shrugged and nodded to Luke. "That's true. He got himself killed first."

Then Luke laughed while Dooku attempted to tackle them.

Mara walked over and stuck her hand out to Anakin calmly. "Mara Jade, Master Skywalker."

The small smile on Anakin's face vanished. "I know who you are, Mara Jade," he told her. "We've met before."

Luke's eyes widened slightly and he tried to speak up, but Mara beat him to it.

"No sir," she told him. "I have never met Anakin Skywalker, just Vader."

She waited for him to shake her hand, but he didn't. He simply bowed his head and continued towards Obi-Wan. Mara exchanged glances with Luke who shrugged.

Dooku patted her shoulder and she glared at him. "It's alright, Jade. If he doesn't touch you, consider it a blessing."

Luke laughed.

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded to each other in greeting. It was evident to Obi-Wan that his former padawan really had no interest in being touched. He'd only hugged Luke because he had to. This concerned Obi-Wan because he had more news to give him.

"Anakin," he said. "Let us speak in private."

Anakin nodded and the two stepped away from the hanger. 

"There is something you must know," Obi-Wan began.

"Isn't there always?"

He ignored the remark. "Anakin, Padme is alive."

Anakin froze mid-stride. His blue eyes remained fixed on the point at which he had been looking at before the statement, but he wasn't really looking at it. His gaze was distant.

"She came back," Obi-Wan told him, calmly. He laid a hand on Anakin's arm. "With us."

Anakin closed his eyes. "An angel returned with a pack of wolves," he muttered.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

But he didn't answer. Anakin pulled away and started towards the Jedi temple.

"Anakin," Dooku called from behind. "What's the mission?"

"Operation: mind your own business," Anakin snapped.

Dooku smiled and nudged a concerned Luke. "Good to have him back, huh?"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Obi-Wan glanced over at Mace as they watched Anakin leave.

"I'm worried about him."

Mace Windu nodded. He too stared off after Anakin.

"He doesn't wish to be touched. If he could, I believe Anakin would dis-attach from himself."

Obi-Wan took one last at the retreating figure of his former padawan before turning to face his colleague.

Windu clarified, "He hates himself, Obi-Wan. He did not even wish to touch is own son because he believes that Luke is better off without him." He paused. "He believes the galaxy is better off without him."

Luke and Dooku had come up to them while Windu had been talking. The look on Luke's face was one of absolute horror.

"With all do respect, Master," Luke began. "That's absurd."

"Yes," Dooku agreed. The usual jokester was suddenly serious. "But can you blame him? If you were my son, I'd stay away from you…" Dooku shrugged. "Perhaps I should."

Luke shook his head and Windu gave Dooku a stern look.

"That won't help the situation," Windu told him.

Obi-Wan jumped in. "You seem to cooping with your past better then he is, Dooku."

Dooku nodded his agreement. "I've been dead longer. I've had my time to come to terms with what I've done.

He smiled and patted Luke on the shoulders. "Just give the guy sometime."

That was exactly what Anakin wanted. Time… Time alone.

_Which is where I should have stayed. I should have stayed on Mustafar._

But he hadn't, and the reason for that was simple. He hadn't had the time to think things through, to search his feelings. He had simply done what had needed to be done. He hadn't even thought about it. It was mere instinct, but It was the instinct of the LIGHT side.

That was the one thing that gave him comfort. It was the one thing he could stand about himself; it let him feel that somehow… some way, he would earn his place in the galaxy. It had helped him hug Luke… His own son.

"_Anakin, Padme is alive."_

He should have known. He had felt something when they had first landed and now he knew what it was. It was her. He'd felt her presence instantly. It was such acalm, loving presence that he should have recognized. But he hadn't, he'd shut that feeling off because he hadn't been able to feel her… Until now. 

He could still feel her. And he suddenly realized that without knowing it, he was making his way closer to her.

He froze at that thought. He was going to her? Why did he think he was doing? But he wasn't thinking. He was just acting.

Anakin looked up and looked at the door down the hall. She was behind that door, he knew. His Padme, the women he'd loved… The woman he'd killed was behind that door.

His mind was telling him to run away. His heart was telling him to open the door, but either way, his legs were not cooperating. He stood still and watched the door for a moment.

His heart felt as if it was on a rollercoaster. Part of him begged that she would open the door and make the decision for him and yet that was exactly what he was afraid of.

All those years, being so lost… He'd never been able to find himself. He was surrounded by darkness, needing an angel. _HIS_ angel.

Then as Anakin watched, the door opened.


	19. Chapter 18

(I should be doing the stuff I need to do, but I think I have this chapter perfect and I couldn't wait to share it with you.)

**Chapter 18**

When the door opened, two guards came out. The guards were young and full of vinegar, ready to protect their chancellor however possible. Upon seeing Anakin, they didn't see a Jedi husband, but simply a man with a brown cloak and long curly hair.

One of them raised their blasters. "You back away from here. The chancellor is coming through."

Anakin said nothing.

"Hey," the other shouted. "Are you deaf? Back off!"

Despite himself, Anakin tensed and stood completely straight. The guards immediately fell into a defensive stance.

"If you fight us," the first began. "Know we are ready to die for our chancellor and we aren't killed easily."

Anakin nodded, slightly amused. "I should hope not."

They hadn't been expecting that and glanced at each other.

Anakin smiled slightly and took a step forward. "You will let me pass."

As if transfixed, they repeated his words and he walked past them and opened the door.

Padme sat at her office with her head in her hands. It had been almost an hour and Anakin hadn't come. Would he even come? She had thought so, but she didn't know anymore.

She'd wanted to go find him, but her guards had been too stubborn. They wanted to make sure the halls were empty first, so when Padme heard the door open and close she let out a sigh. "Is it safe?"

There was a long pause. "No, your guards are weak minded."

Padme jerked her head up and stared at him. "Ani—"

It took everything in Anakin not to cry when she said his name. Everything. His eyes whelled up with tears despite his objection to it, but he managed to keep the tears from falling.

"Padme," he whispered back.

She stood and started towards him. he stiffened and she stopped. Her brown eyes were hopeful and nervous, pleading and daring.

_Ani—Just give me a sign. Anything, any movement. Please…_

Anakin stared at her. She was beautiful, just as beautiful as the day he'd married her… no, more. She was more beautiful. She was a sight he had never expect to see again, one he'd been afraid to see, and one he wouldn't be able to close his eyes against if his life depended on it.

"I'm so sorry…" he choked and the tears fell then. Within a moment, Padme was there, pulling him into her arms. He buried his face in her chocolate brown hair and let himself cry.

"I forgive you," she said through tears. "I forgave you long ago." She wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I love you."

Anakin closed his eyes and held her close. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

By the time the Jedi had reached the council room, Mace had about had it with Dooku. Yoda was very calm but mara looked like she wanted to scream.

"Dooku," Luke warned. "I think you're—"

"Upsetting the Master Jedi?" He rolled his eyes. "What a crime. Arrest me and lock me in chains."

"I might have to if you keep this up," Mace snapped. "You must be civil, Dooku. If we are to defeat the sith, we'll have to start working together."

"We'll have to start working!" Dooku argued. "All you're proposing is informational gathering. Droids can do that."

"We can't start anything until the senate…"

"Senate… blah." Dooku weaved if off. "Bull. We don't have to wait on the Senate. They don't control us."

"I don't think you completely understand the seriousness of the situation with the senate," Obi-Wan informed him. "The senate is very weary of the Jedi. They think it's our fault the Republic fell."

"Have you pointed out to them that _they_ were the ones that elected a _Sith lord_ as the chancellor?"

Luke shot him a look. "No one knew. And my mother was a part of that."

Dooku shrugged. "You're almost as touchy as Skywalker."

"He is a Skywalker," Mara informed him.

Obi-Wan stopped suddenly. "Where's the boy?"

"Aric?" Mace asked. "He's with the ship. He wouldn't come out."

"Why?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Because he thinks that if he does, Anakin will send him away," Dooku explained. "The little trooper thinks he can save Skywalker." He shook his head. "But the only one Anakin needs protection from is himself."

Luke stopped and motioned back. "I'm going to go check on him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good idea, Luke. I'll find Leia and Han and fill them in."

Luke nodded and walked back the way they'd come but Mara called after him and he waited for her. Obi-Wan headed off to find Leia as well.

"Guess that leaves just the two of us," Dooku smirked.

Mace closed his eyes and nodded. "Let's see what we can find out about this uprising Sith."

The pair started walking again, Mace leading. "I'm having our prisoner transported to a discussion chamber in the Jedi Temple."

"Discussion chamber…" Dooku snickered. "Nice."

"We'll try to see if we can get him to understand…"

"Corporate."

Mace agreed. "Exactly."

"By torture," Dooku continued.

The Jedi Master sent him a severe look. "We do not torture people, Dooku. We are not Sith."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mace. You're all about hand holding and romance novels."

"Jedi do not torture people!"

"Yes, they do," Dooku snapped. "Just not as often as the Sith."

Mace turned on him. "I will not allow it."

Dooku rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Tell me that after he won't corporate."

Luke ducked inside the plane and looked around in shock at the mess. The ship had barely made it in the landing dock in one piece. It surly wasn't safe to leave a boy of mere ten there unattended.

Mara followed him in and shook her head at the scene. Luke lay a hand on her arm and motioned towards the back of cockpit.

A boy sat on the floor, behind a board.

Luke stepped forward slowly.

"I ain't goin' no where!" the kid snapped. "You can't make me, Dooku!"

Luke stopped and kneeled down so the boy could see his face. "Hi, Aric."

Aric froze. He looked Luke over carefully and then stared at Mara. He swallowed and looked around almost frantically.

"Who are you and what do you what?" Aric asked quietly.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," he began slowly.

The boy looked up in surprise. "You're my master's son?"

Luke nodded. "I'm going to go see him. Want to come?" He held out his hand to the boy and noticed the sudden excitement pierce the boy's eyes. He swallowed carefully and thought about if for a moment before grabbing the outstretched hand.

"Yeah," Aric said. "Let's go find him."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Aric followed Luke carefully. He wouldn't look at Mara and avoided being next to her. Mara tried to introduce herself, but he backed away nervously and she let him be.

Luke noticed that Mara wasn't the only one Aric shied away from. All the women they passed, he made a point to avoid them as if they were some disease. Luke made a mental note to talk with his father about that later.

Glancing over at Mara, he noticed her face was set in an almost frown: the look she got when she was thinking about something. He smiled slightly and let his hand slide against hers.

Mara looked up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Seeing your father was… revealing," she told him. "He's nothing like I expected."

Luke frowned. "What did you expect?"

"A dark lord," Mara replied honestly. "Someone with evil intent and in complete black… I almost expected a red light saber to be drawn."

"That's not him."

Mara nodded. "I know. He's—"She smiled and glanced at him. "He's like you."

Luke blinked in surprise and Mara turned her face away, but he reached over and slid his hand into hers. She squeezed it lightly.

They reached the hallway near the chancellor's office and looked at two very confused guards.

"Hey, did you see anyone?" One of them asked as they approached. "There was this hooded fellow. One moment he was here, the next-"

He frowned. "I don't know what happened to him."

Luke tried to hide his amusement, and Mara rolled her eyes. "We need to pass," she told them. "We must speak with the chancellor."

Immediately both guards stiffened. "And you who are you?"

Luke smiled kindly. "Her son."

"Oh," the first guard shrugged. "Okay. I'll take you to her…" but his companion stopped him.

"How do we know you are her son?"

Mara waved her hand at them. "Because he says he is."

They seemed okay with that as the force ordered them to be, and let the three pass.

Aric looked back as they neared the door.

"They aren't too bright."

"No," Luke agreed. "But they mean well."

"So does Dooku," Mara pointed out.

Luke nodded. "Good point."

He knocked on the door and waited. "Mother? It's Luke. May I come in?"

For a moment, there was no response. Then the door slid open slightly and Padme welcomed them in.

Mara pulled her hand away from Luke's and walked in with a nod towards Padme, but sight of her son holding hands with another Jedi was not lost on the chancellor. She smiled and embraced her son.

"Luke."

"Mother," he said, hugging her back.

The two pulled away from each and Luke laid a hand on Aric.

"You've met Aric."

Aric blinked and looked up at the woman in front of him. He wanted to back up, but he was rooted to his spot. He glanced around quickly and started biting his lip.

"Hello, Aric," Padme said, bending down to look at him. "Did you take my advice."

Aric swallowed and didn't answer her. He blinked his big brown eyes and just stared.

"He was in the ship," Luke explained. "He only came out because I promised to take him to father."

Padme smiled kindly. "Well, then, we can't keep you waiting," she told Aric.

Standing up, Padme walked towards the back of her office. Aric quickly decided the office was huge. It was bigger then the house he had lived in before he had met Master Anakin. He looked around with awe.

Behind a wall, there was a great window, big enough to be a good size swimming pool. In the middle of the glass like wall, stood Anakin with his legs spread apart and his hands behind his back.

Aric nearly jumped of the floor and took off towards him.

"Master Anakin, I found you."

Anakin let a smile grow on his face as he turned to watch Aric bound towards him. "Well, why didn't you tell me we were playing hide-and-go-seek? I would have found a better hiding spot."

His apprentice slid to a halt in front of him. He was beaming from ear to ear. "No, that's okay. This one is good enough."

He glanced back behind him and whispered. "This place is huge!"

"Yes," Anakin agreed, raising an eyebrow. "And you've only seen one building."

Luke laughed and put a hand on his father's shoulder. Padme came and stood by Anakin's right side and Luke stared at them as if they were a picture frame. Never in his life had he dared to hope that he would some day see his mother and father standing before him, side by side.

Tears welled in his eyes and he clapped his father on the shoulder again, at a loss for words. 

Anakin seemed to understand and nodded towards his son, saying nothing.

Mara stayed backed away. She felt as if she was intruding on something all too private.

To break the awkwardness, Anakin set his eyes on her and put on a rough smile. "Tell me, Mara Jade. Do you wish to kill Dooku yet?"

Mara felt herself starting to smile. "Yes."

Luke shook his head. "Mara…"

"But perhaps it is merely a test of patience," Mara continued. "And if so, I plan to win."

Luke couldn't help but smile.

Anakin nodded slowly and turned to Padme who was holding onto his arm. "I must go find Dooku before Mace kills him."

"Oh?" Padme put on a smile. "He doesn't have patience?"

"He didn't have it for me," Anakin pointed out. "He won't have it for Dooku."

Padme nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off him. "Okay. I'm going to see Leia, and meet you after the senate meeting."

Her husband nodded and slid out of her hold. "In the council room."

He and Mara headed towards the office door with Aric following closely behind. Luke gave his mother a hug before leaving the office and waved goodbye before calling to Mara to wait up. Anakin gave Padme a long look before heading out the door.

"Ani."

He looked back. "Padme."

"Be careful."

Anakin smiled a sad smile and looked at her lovingly. "Just take care of yourself Padme. Then I'll be fine." He turned and was gone.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Alright, Dooku. I'm only going to say this once more and this time, I want you to listen," Mace told him. "Jedi do NOT torture people. Do you understand me?!"

Dooku smiled back at the master Jedi. "Completely."

"Good."

"But you're wrong." Dooku added with a smirk.

Mace closed his eyes and let out an agitated sigh. "This isn't for negotiation, Dooku. I will not allow torture."

"Uh-huh," he rolled his eyes. "Of course you won't."

"I won't!" Mace snapped.

"Didn't I just say that?" Dooku asked innocently.

Windu turned away and looked back through the glass at their prisoner. He couldn't see them, but that wasn't making him nervous. He sat there almost completely still, glaring at them with ignorant defiance.

Shaking his head, Mace spoke. "It's sad. The lad doesn't even know what side he has joined."

Though the statement wasn't for him to reply to, Dooku did anyway. "He doesn't care, Windu. He just thinks he's on the winning side."

Mace nodded slowly and looked down. "So many lost souls following the ways of the Sith… So many not knowing why or what they're getting themselves into."

Dooku shrugged. "I still don't."

"The only thing he would say was he just wants to be free," Mace continued softly. "But free from what?"

"Everything?" Dooku suggested. "Anything? He just wants a way out of this horrible existence."

Mace stole a glance at him. "Is that what you wanted when you joined the sith?"

"I didn't know what I wanted."

Luke followed his father, Mara, and Aric. Watching the young boy with Anakin was exactly how he pictured life would have been with him.

Aric was just so happy, bounding behind Anakin, full of vinegar. He looked like he was ready to take on the world. _And he might have to_, Luke thought sadly. _I did, but I wasn't ready to. I guess you never can be._

He glanced over and caught Mara's eye. She smiled softly at him and continued walking. Luke could tell that she was a little uncomfortable with Anakin around. She was used to being the only ex-sith and being questioned about it, not being accepted for it. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Anakin pushed the door to the Council's room open firmly and headed across towards the place where the prisoners were kept. Mace and Dooku stood there watching the prisoner from one side of the glass.

Luke nodded to Mace who nodded in return and then turned back to face the prisoner.

"What's his name?" Luke asked.

"Mace doesn't know," Dooku declared.

Windu ignored him and spoke. "He wouldn't say."

"Do you know his mission?" Mara inquired from beside them.

"Mace doesn't know that either," Dooku repeated.

Sighing Mace ignored the remark again. "He only said that he wanted to be free."

Anakin listened to the others but kept his eyes on the prisoner. Without a word, he made his way around the room and opened the door.

Dooku's eyes widened slightly as he saw Anakin go and sit in front of the prisoner, who looked up in surprise. Dooku nudged Mace and pointed.

Windu sighed. "What is he doing?"

Mara smiled. "Setting him free."


End file.
